


Destiel One Shots

by lolthanks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Cute, Dates, Divorce, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate, Love, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthanks/pseuds/lolthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love Destiel? Just a collection of Ideas that I decided to take from my brain to the internet...Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that summary is awful. Anyway Destiel was my original OTP and I haven't written anything for them. I've been getting back into Supernatural and it brought back all the ideas that I have to write down. I hope you enjoy them and if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions them let me know. Thanks! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also if you happen to read some of my other one shots/full stories then you might recognize some plots etc. Some of them I just really like and want to use with a different set of characters. So I'm stealing ideas, but from myself so I hope that's not a problem.

Typically with one shots I like to post a page with a list of the few that I've been working on at a time. Usually they're in the order that I will post but occasionally I'll have to change it etc. Anyway here's the first few that I've put together.

 

Also I don't really have an updating schedule it just depends on when I'm motivated or have time to write.

 

Here we go:

1\. I'm Not a Bad Guy

2\. Hate Is A Strong Word

3\. First Dates Never End Well

4\. Milkshakes And Walks On The Beach Never Hurt Anybody

5\. Double Dates Are Tricky


	2. I'm Not A Bad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. First one shot is here and I hope you like it! Comment what you like/didn't like and if you have any future one shot suggestions! I really appreciate feedback! Thanks! <3 <3 <3

Castiel, or Cas, Novak was a struggling 23 year old. He had just graduated college and much to his disappointment had only managed to score a shitty job at the nearby diner. Not that he didn't enjoy his job, it wasn't that bad if he was being honest. It was just the fact that he hadn't gone to school for nothing. He wanted to become a writer and had studied and worked hard for his degree, just to have every publisher slam the door in his face. So here he was, working the late shift at 'Aunt Peggy's'. 

Cas knew that he needed the money, it was a pretty good pay. He also knew that Aunt Peggy really liked him so she gave him a few extra bucks on his paycheck. The only reason that he hated it so much was because of the Wednesday night crowd. The crowd in question was the biker gang that populated the area. They were loud, and messy, and always wanted to make Cas's job a living hell. Not to mention that their fearless leader was none other than Dean Winchester.

Dean confused Cas. He would always show up to the diner a hour and a half earlier then the rest of them. He would sit at the bar and order the same thing every week, a strawberry milkshake and french fries. Once he got his food he would pay and eat. Typically by the time he finished he would start trying to talk to Cas but Cas would never pay him any attention. By the time the rest of the gang would show up he would sit with them and start torturing Cas. Cas didn't know why he did it, why he would try and talk to him every week no matter how many times Cas shot him down. Dean would always be so kind to him, even when the others were around. He wouldn't go out of his way to stop them from harassing him, but he would always smile and apologize for their actions. Cas didn't know what to think of him.

But Cas did wonder about how Dean ended up like that. His younger brother, Sam, worked with Cas. Cas knew Sam and when he first found out that the two were related he was shocked. Sam was nice and smart and cared about what other people thought about him. Meanwhile his older sibling would parade around town on his motorcycle blasting rock and roll just to piss people off. When Cas would ask Sam about Dean he would just smile and say that Dean was his best friend and he couldn't imagine him being any different. It confused Cas to no end.

So Cas just dropped it and continued to judge and watch Dean from afar every Wednesday. He would always give him his food whenever he asked. He would always accept the 5.72 from Dean whenever he paid. He would always put up with the bikers every week. That's just something he would do.

But no matter what he did for Dean on Wednesdays, he wouldn't do it any other point in time.

Or at least he thought that.

 

It was Friday night and Cas had already closed up shop around 11:00. There was a massive thunderstorm going on and if Cas was being honest it was scaring him. Every Time the thunder clapped he would jump a bit. With the way it was storming Cas could swear that he heard someone pounding on the doors. But nobody was, it was just the rain.

Cas was behind the bar cleaning up the milkshake he spilled. He was trying to cheer himself up by making his favorite milkshake, strawberry, when there was the loudest crack of thunder he'd ever heard. He had dropped the shake and almost shit his pants. Took it as a sign not to try and steal food from the restaurant he worked at.

He had just finished when he heard more thunder, but it was different. It sounded like it was right outside his front door trying to break into the diner. Cas retracted into fetal position on the floor from fear, thunder was not his thing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his apps until he found the one he was looking for. Neko Atsume always helped him to calm down.

"Awww look at the little kitties." Cas mumbled to himself as he tried to block out the banging noise at the door.

Banging noise at the door.

Cas groaned when he realized that it wasn't thunder. He stood up and sure enough Dean Winchester was slamming his fist on the door standing in the pouring rain.

"Cas! Let me in! I've been out here for like ten minutes!" Dean yelled and Cas rolled his eyes. He walked over and unlocked the door as Dean fell inside. He was soaked and shivering. Cas almost wanted to take pity on him. Almost.

"What are you doing here Dean." Cas said and Dean tried to shake out some of the water in his hair like a dog. Cas almost wanted to giggle at the sight. Almost.

"I was walking around downtown headed to the library when it started pouring. Everything else was closed but I noticed that the sign was still on here so I came running. All the lights were on but I couldn't see anyone in here. Your car is outside so I knew if I kept knocking eventually you would let me in." Cas nodded but then shook his head. He was confused about something Dean had told him.

"You're trying to tell me you were going to the library?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I finished reading my book so I went to get another one. By the time the storm started I couldn't get there in time before it closed." Dean said but Cas still didn't believe him. But it didn't matter, he was here and Cas didn't know what to do with him.

"So what do you want?" Cas asked and Dean looked at him with a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" Cas rolled his eyes again.

"I mean what do you want here?" Cas asked and Dean just shook his head.

"You know some food would be nice." Dean said with a chuckle and Cas couldn't help but grin.

"The usual?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

"You know me so well." Dean said before taking a seat at the bar.

"Actually I know nothing about you." Cas said while he started putting potatoes into the Fryer.

"Well I think we could change that." Dean said with a grin and Cas sighed.

"No. We couldn't." Cas said turning his back on Dean ands starting to make his milkshake.

"Oh why not Cassie?" Dean said with fake sadness. Cas was silent as he kept putting ice cream into the blender. They sat there for a few minutes before Dean started sneezing. Dean kept sneezing and by the time he reached five Cas couldn't take it.

"Do you wanna put on some dry clothes or something? You're gonna get sick if you stay in wet clothes." Cas said and Dean smiled.

"If you have something that would be nice." Dean said and Cas rolled his eyes before walking to the employees room. He dug through his backpack until he pulled out his spare jeans and shirt. He always brought extra clothes in case after work he wanted to put on comfortable clothes.

"Here." Cas said when he returned and he threw the clothes at Dean. With a grin Dean started to take off his shirt right there. Cas was shocked, but even more so when he saw that Dean wasn't exactly what he expected. Cas had thought that since he was a rough and tough guy he would be ripped with tons of tattoos and scars. But in reality he wasn't like that at all. Yes he was in shape but he also had slight chub around his sides. His skin was clear minus some freckles here and there. If it hadn't been Dean Winchester then Cas would probably have said something and been all over him. But instead he tried his best to hide his blush as he turned on the blender.

Cas kept his back turned as he heard Dean change behind him. He mentally thanked god that it was so late and no one could see him through the window. Once the blender had stopped Cas poured the drink into a glass and put a generous amount of whipped cream and cherry on top. He took a breath before turning around to give it to Dean. His breath was almost taken away when he saw Dean sitting at the bar wearing his shirt. Dean was a bit bigger then him so the shirt was pretty snug, showing off just enough to make Cas flustered.

"Thanks Cassie for the clothes, I'll make sure to wash and bring them back to you by tomorrow." Dean said and Cas nodded. He turned to the fries which were finished and pulled them out. He accidentally touched the fryer and let out a string of curses when he pulled his finger back.

"Fucking hot ass shit that hurt like a motherfucking bitch." Cas muttered under his breath as he rushed to put something cold on his finger. He heard Dean chuckle at the bar.

"Hurt yourself Cas?" Dean asked and Cas just flipped him off before shoving the basket of fries at him.

"Enjoy." Cas said with a grimace and Dean thanked him. 

"So Cassie, tell me about yourself." Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"Why are you always trying to talk to me?" Cas said with frustration. Dean was messing with him.

"Because you and Sammy are friends. I don't see why we can't?" Dean said but this time he didn't meet Cas's eyes. Cas was surprised, he almost seemed to have crawled into his shell a bit.

"We can't be friends. It's not going to happen." Cas said but Dean kept pushing.

"But why not? What did I ever do to you?" Dean asked and his eyes were pleading for Cas to tell him.

"Because you're a biker. You hang out with those assholes. They always terrorize me when I'm just trying to do my job. You just sit and laugh with them as they make my job a living hell." Cas said with a sigh and Dean felt bad for him.

"I'm really sorry about them. They're assholes I'll admit that, but they've always been there for me. Through thick and thin they've accepted me for who I am, and I can't just abandon them because they like to poke fun at the waiter." Dean said and Cas shook his head.

"If that's what you call poking fun then I'd hate to see what happens when they bully someone." Cas said and Dean sighed. He didn't want to see Cas get upset, he felt for the guy. In fact Dean felt a shit ton for the guy. He'd developed a major crush on the waiter over the past couple of months that he had been coming to the diner. That's why he had always shown up early, just so that he could have a few minutes without the guys around.

"Listen Cas, I'm really sorry that they taunt you like that. I promise next time it happens I'll make them stop. But please, remind me why they are the reason we can't be friends." Dean said and Cas felt tears prick his eyes. Dean was really making this difficult.

"Just, just leave me alone Dean. Find a new diner to take you're buddies and forget about me. That's all I ask." Cas said and Dean sighed. 

"Cas-"

"No Dean."

"Cas-"

"Dean. Stop."

"Cas-"

"Dean. Please." Cas didn't know what his problem was but he was done. Cas didn't care anymore and he let it all go. 

"Cas just hear me out, please."

"No Dean. I can't. Want to know why? Because it's you. It's you with your flirty attitude and handsome face and pretty eyes and you confuse me. You make me so frustrated and confused because one minute you're this mysterious biker who seems all tough but orders a strawberry shake, then the next minute you're laughing as your friends pour said strawberry milkshake on my head. That's why we can't be friends. Because you may act nice at one point but in the end you're just like them." Cas said as tears were running down his face. He didn't care if dean could see, he deserved it.

Dean saw the boy in front of him and felt his heart crush. He had made this boy cry because of his actions. He couldn't think of something to say to make this right.

"Cas I'm so sorry-"

"Dean stop."

"No Cas I won't stop. Want to know why. Because I can't stand to watch you get hurt. I'm not like them, I promise. I'm different. They wouldn't be here right now begging for you to talk to them. Hell they wouldn't even be out by now. They're probably banging some chick that they met twelve minutes before hand. They don't care about anyone or how they affect people. But I do. I care. And I just want you to know that I care about you an awful lot. That's why I can't leave you alone. That's why I can't help but show up here every week. That's why even though it was pouring rain I came right here and waited in the rain because I thought that you would open the door. I needed you to open the door. Cas, I can't help it and I need you to know-I need you to know that I need you." Dean said and Cas wiped the tears from his cheeks. He didn't believe that Dean had just said that. How could he believe? This was Dean Winchester, the biker, the town hooligan, Sam's brother.

He was Sam's brother and if there was one thing that Sam could promise about him is that he always told the truth.

"Do you mean that." Cas asked shakily and Dean nodded his head wiping the few tears from his eyes.

"Every word." Dean said and Cas nodded.

"You know Cas, as much as you want to believe it, I'm not a bad guy." Dean said and Cas couldn't help but chuckle. They of course were pulled out of the moment with a monstrous crack of thunder.

Cas jumped, Dean shook so hard that he fell out of the chair. After about a second of stillness both boys fell into a cackling fit a laughter.

"Cas."

"Yes Dean."

"You got a jukebox in this place?" 

"Yeah. You know where it is."

"Will you dance with me?"

"Why."

"Because I want to dance in the rain."

Cas stood up and looked at Dean with a questioning glance.

"What do you mean dance in the rain? There's a big storm, if you think I'm going to go out there then you are very wrong." Cas said and Dean chuckled.

"I don't want to literally dance in the rain. I want to dance while it rains." Dean said and Cas rolled his eyes. Dean smiled and walked over to the jukebox and slowly examined the songs. Then he smiled and picked one before walking back over to Cas. Before Cas could say anything he heard the sound of his favorite song playing through the box.

"How did you know?" Cas asked with a sly smile. Dean grinned and shrugged.

"You could say that I always payed close attention to what you played on the jukebox." Dean said with a smirk and Cas smiled.

"Elvis is my favorite, how could a biker like you even know who he is?" Cas asked and Dean smiled.

"What do you mean? I can dig Elvis." Dean said and Cas didn't think twice before pulling Dean into a kiss. Dean kissed back immediately and pulled Cas closer. Once they broke they both smiled and Dean started to pull Cas into a dance. Cas obliged and danced with his arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders.

And they stayed that way while the rain continued to pour around the small diner, but they didn't care, if anything they were grateful for the storm. After all, it brought the two of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Did anyone pick up that not so subtle Twist and Shout reference? Just wait for number 4......  
> Let me know what you think!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
